


To be an omega

by Bokuroo_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Insecure Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: Kuroo has been keeping his secondary gender a secret. He doesn't think he is good enough to be anyone's omega so he simply denies that he is one. That is, until he met Bokuto.





	To be an omega

**Author's Note:**

> This was so difficult to write and im hella depressed.

Kuroo had a secret. A huge secret in fact. A secret that threatened to ruin friendships, relationships, and even volleyball.

He was an omega.

And he despised this.

In this world, omegas were considered weak individuals and it was hard to have an equal opportunity as an alpha to be respected.

When you look at Kuroo, at first glance, you see an alpha. He’s tall and lean, respected by his team mates and confident. 

You’d have to study hard to see the things that make him an omega. Like how his shoulder aren’t as broad as they should be, or how his maternal instincts are stronger than an average alphas would be, or his disinterest in any of the omegas he plays volleyball with.

Kuroo’s secondary gender has never been important to him. No one ever asked. His parents accepted it, as they were both betas, they were simply happy that their child didn’t get the short end of the stick and he’d find a mate easily.

So Kuroo simply hid it. 

When people did ask, he said he was also a beta like his parents.

He hid his heats with suppressants. 

His entire life he trained himself to hide this because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be respected.

The whole meeting a mate and falling in love thing was never really important to Kuroo either. 

His young 16 year old mind didn’t enjoy going into heats, so he assumed going through heats with an alpha would be just as bad.

He was never attracted to any of the alphas he knew. 

He didn’t think he needed an alpha.

Sometimes he believed that maybe he wasn’t an omega at all.

Until his first year of high school.

Bokuto was the alphas name.

He found himself unable to control himself around Bokuto. His heart beat would pick up as he breathed in the woodsy scent he gave off.

“Hey bedhead!” Bokuto yelled waving his hand on kuroo’s direction.

Kuroo looked up and ran to Bokuto.

“Wanna block for me?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo smirked. Bokuto didn’t even know Kuroo and already wanted to play volleyball with him. 

“I’ll block for you when you learn my name,” kuroo smiled walking away.

“A challenge?” Bokuto asked catching up to the mysterious nekoma player.

Kuroo smirked again and turned to look at Bokuto. 

His stomach flipped as he scanned over the other boys features. 

He was a bit taller than Kuroo, and a whole lot more muscular. His hair was dyed completely white and it was covering his eyes. 

It covered the golden orbs that Bokuto called his eyes. 

Bokuto ran a hand through his locks and looked at Kuroo.

“You need to do something about this hair of yours,” kuroo laughed, grabbing a strand and tugging it lightly.

Bokuto blushed and pushed kuroo’s hand away. 

“I don’t know how,” Bokuto muttered looking away. He looked hurt by kuroo’s comment.

“Well practice is over for tonight,” kuroo started, Bokuto looked at him again, “So I’ll show you how,” kuroo said walking out of the gym doors.

Bokuto followed close behind as they walked through the empty night. The other teams had gone back to their rooms.

“So what is it?” Bokuto asked as they sat on the ground in the bathroom.

Kuroo was looking through his bag for his hair gel, “what?” He asked confused.

“Your name bro!” Bokuto said looking at Kuroo with a smile.

Kuroo smiled as he felt his stomach squirm. Bokuto was perfect. His smile, his voice, his personality. Kuroo was attracted to it all.

It felt like the omega in him was more prominent than before.

He scooted closer to Bokuto and ran the gel through the soft, white locks. 

He was once again greeted with the woodsy scent from before and he felt his scent glands ache. He backed away.

“Kuroo Bro,” he said as he looked at Bokuto’s hair. It looked pretty cool to him, and it stayed out of his pretty eyes too now.

“Bro?” Bokuto asked looking at Kuroo.

“Bro.” Kuroo answered.

“Wow look at us,” bokuto smiled looking in the mirror, “two alpha bros” he yelled.

Kuroo stiffened before faking a smile. Bokuto thought Kuroo was an alpha.

It sort of hurt his feelings.

Was he not good looking enough to pass off as an omega?

Suddenly he felt really insecure about how he looked.

 

 

For the rest of training camp, the two were inseparable. They practiced with each other, they ate together, they even showered in the stalls next to each other.

Kuroo found himself more and more overwhelmed by Bokuto’s alpha like behavior. 

He knew he was in too deep when he got home from training camp. The first night away from Bokuto, his heart felt empty. They still texted and face timed, but it didn’t feel the same.

“I miss you,” bokuto said one night over FaceTime.

“I miss you too bro,” kuroo answered. His heart jumped around as he listened to Bokuto talked.

“Your such a good friend,” bokuto said smiling, “I don’t know what I’ll do with out you,” he laughed.

Kuroos smile faded at that. They were just friends. He knew this, but it still hurt to actually hear it.

Bokuto probably thought he was an alpha. Or maybe he wasn’t interested.

He silently cursed his parents for making him an omega. Why him. Why did he have to be attracted to Bokuto like this. 

He feared that he’d scare Bokuto off, feared that he wasn’t good enough for Bokuto, feared that Bokuto would be disgusted by kuroo’s desire to be more than friends with him.

So he pushed his feelings down. Deep down into the depths of his heart. 

He hid his second gender from his best friend the entire summer.

 

They’d hung out multiple times during the summer.

“Kuroo?” Bokuto asked.

They were both laying on their backs in kuroo’s room on his bed. The heat of the summer bled through the room, only the fan shielding the suns rays.

“Yeah Bo?” He asked looking at his friend from the corner of his eye.

“What’s your secondary gender?” Bokuto asked. He didn’t dare make eye contact with Kuroo.

It was sort of a personal question to ask someone. Usually people could tell from just looking at a person. 

Kuroo felt his stomach ache as he swallowed a lump in his throat. 

Was he really not noticeably an omega?

Was he that unattractive?

“Beta,” kuroo answered weakly. His eyes burnt and he blinked away what tears tried to escape.

It’s almost as if his body wanted to be freed. Like his inner omega was dying inside from the suppressants and hidden urges.

Bokuto stayed quiet. He continued to look at the ceiling, eyes glued on the fake stars Kuroo had on his ceiling. Kuroo couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Oh,” Bokuto answered. 

Kuroo could’ve sworn Bokuto sounded disappointed, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

They stayed quiet, both unsure of what to say.

“You’re an alpha right?” Kuroo asked desperately trying to clear the tension in the room.

“Yeah,” Bokuto sighed. He almost sounded apologetic.

 

 

Kuroo’s second year of high school, he learned that he wasn’t a pretty omega.

He was ugly.

His was too tall, too skinny, too loud, too competitive.

It was as if he was in the wrong skin.

People at training camp announced that they were mates and Kuroo almost felt jealous of them.

He envied the petite omegas with their beautiful smiles and tamed hair.

What broke him down even more was seeing Bokuto.

“Kuroo, you got taller!” Bokuto yelled as he ran up to his friend.

Kuroo’s heart literally dropped out of his ass.

He looked at Bokuto with a panicked face. He was taller than Bokuto. 

Omegas aren’t suppose to be tall. He thought to himself. He’s suppose to be small and dainty and pretty.

“Oh yeah I guess,” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair as he picked up a volleyball.

Bokuto examined him. Looking him up and down, and inspecting his face.

“You look great Kuroo,” bokuto said sincerely before pulling him into a tight hug. 

Kuroo’s heart was breaking. His scent glands throbbed from the contact and he wondered if Bokuto’s did too.

“You’re like 6 feet tall now!” Bokuto said when he pulled away.

His face showed no sign of disappointment and Kuroo internally sighed at that. 

Of course Bokuto wouldn’t care if Kuroo was taller than him. It’s not like they were mates.

Bokuto was roughly 5 feet 10 inches. A whole 2 inch difference. He was still more muscular than Kuroo, and his shoulders were extremely broad. 

His brain stopped functioning. He felt like he had to much to think about. 

Now he wasn’t just annoyed with identifying as an omega,

He was embarrassed that he had to explain that he was an omega.

“We’ll see you later Kuroo,” Bokuto yelled before running back to Akaashi. 

Bokuto needed to get away. 

He didn’t understand what was wrong with him.

Alphas were suppose to be attracted to omegas, not betas. 

He knew there were special cases where alphas mated with betas but it was extremely rare.

It didn’t feel like Kuroo was a beta though. He gave off a sweet scent of vanilla and sugar. It was almost overbearing. Bokuto felt like He could go insane when he was next to Kuroo.

 

“Akaashi why is this happening,” bokuto groaned into his pillow.

It was the final night of training camp and Bokuto had a rough practice.

Just his luck, they had a practice with nekoma.

“It happens to everyone Bokuto,” Akaashi said, trying to make the alpha feel better about what had happened.

“You don’t just get a boner during a practice match Akaashi,” Bokuto blushed angrily.

He didn’t tell Akaashi the part about how he got the boner by looking at kuroo’s long muscular legs or his sweaty face that held a dusty rose color while he played.

Akaashi chuckled at that, rolling over to face his disheveled friend.

“Did you find an omega or something from nekoma?” He asked in a serious tone.

“No. Yes. Ugh I don’t know,” Bokuto groaned putting his hand over his eyes.

“Who is it?” Akaashi asked, pulling Bokuto’s hand away from his eyes.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto sighed. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened.

“It confuses me though because he acts nothing like a beta! And every time I’m around him I get horny and he smells so good Akaashi. So good,” Bokuto raised his voice at the end, resulting in his team mates telling him to shut the hell up since it was almost past midnight.

Akaashi nodded his head, “There’s something up with that guy,” he said sitting up to lean against the wall.

Bokuto sat up as well, “what do you mean?”

“Well every beta I’ve met, has a different smell. Like their scent is more sour or tangy. Kuroo’s scent is really sweet,” Akaashi explained.

“How many beta do you actually go out and smell,” Bokuto teased.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “you know my sister and half of our team are betas,” he scolded.

“Yeah I know,” Bokuto answered pulling his knees close, “that’s why Kuroo confuses me, because when I’m near him I get all tingly,” he smiled “but when I’m around other betas I’m totally fine.”

“And he looks like an omega,” Akaashi stated in an almost shocked voice.

“I know! He’s just tall. Taller than me even! But he’s so like.... pretty,” Bokuto blushed. 

Akaashi sighed, “I don’t know Bokuto. Usually you can tell when you’re around an omega. Why do you think he’s a beta?”

“He told me last time we hung out,” Bokuto frowned. His heart ached as he thought back to that time. Had kuroo said he was an omega instead, Bokuto would’ve marked him then and there.

“Oh,” Akaashi said, unsure of what to say.

“You know you don’t have to mate with an omega?” Akaashi asked looking at his friend. Bokuto looked stressed.

“I know that, but you know how it goes,” he sighed running his hands through his hair.

In their world today, alphas and betas who mated often were very unhappy. Every alpha was suppose to be spiritually and physically attracted to their omega. It was engraved in their minds from birth that they had a specific omega that they’d be with until the end.

Some alphas had sex with betas simply for the fun of it. There was no mating necessary. They could mate if they wanted to, but the love they shared would never be as powerful as the love the alpha would have for their unknown omega. Betas were simply toyed with by alphas and that was the last thing Bokuto wanted to do with Kuroo.

“Yeah... I’m sorry Bokuto,” Akaashi said before laying back on his bed.

Bokuto slouched under his covers and let out a sigh again. Why did it have to be so confusing. 

Why did Kuroo feel like he was suppose to be Bokuto’s omega.

 

Training camp ended and second year started.

People were mating left and right and Kuroo was left sitting alone on his Friday nights while his friends were out with their mates. 

He didn’t mind though, sometimes he’d invite Bokuto over, other times, he’d invite Kenma.

Today he invited Kenna over.

They didn’t really talk, Kenma was too busy on his video game. Kuroo watched him.

Kenma was pretty. Really pretty, probably a perfect omega. Kuroo wondered if he could somehow change his own gender to be an alpha and just mate his best friend.

It’d certainly be easier to say he was an alpha. It’s not like he was good enough to be anyone’s omega.

“Kuro?” Kenma asked pausing his game.

Kuroo snapped out of his haze to look at his friend.

“Why’re you staring at me?” Kenma asked.

“Have you found a mate yet?” Kuroo asked, silently cursing himself for sounding so stressed out.

“No not yet,” Kenma answered, returning back to his game.

Kuroo crawled closer to Kenma and put his head in the small omegas lap.

“Do you think you found yours?” Kenma asked in a monotones voice, running his hand through his friends bed head.

“No,” kuroo lied. He didn’t tell Kenma he was an omega. As far as Kenma was concerned Kuroo was a beta.

“You’ll find your alpha, don’t worry,” kenma cooed as best he could.

“A-alpha?!” Kuroo shot his head up blushing hard. He backed away from his friend who looked startled.

“Yeah, you’re an omega right?” Kenma asked concerned.

“How did you know?” Kuroo asked. It felt like the walls were closing in and his heart was beating out of his chest.

“Kuroo I’m your best friend,” Kenma laughed, “and I’m also an omega, so I can tell you are too,” he answered while putting his hand on Kuroo shoulder.

“Who’ve you told,” kuroo asked, his breathing was shaky.

“I haven’t told anyone. But it’s not a big deal Kuroo,” Kenma answered looking at his friend worried.

“Yes it is Kenma. I’ll get treated differently,” kuroo answered. He felt the familiar burn in his eyes again. 

“Don’t you want to? Aren’t you forcing yourself too much? I see how hard you work Kuroo, that’s too much work for an omega who goes through heats every month,” Kenma scolded. His game was long abandoned as he tried to help his friend.

“I use suppressants,” kuroo whispered. 

“I know, and that’s not good for you either. Do you want to be infertile by the time your 25?” Kenma asked. 

He grabbed kuroo’s cheek to make him face him. Kuroo felt his face get wet. Tears flooded his vision and Kenma wiped them away before  
Pulling his friend into a hug.

“It’s okay,” Kenma soothed , running his hands through kuroo’s hair as he cried.

“I’m not good enough to be an omega,” kuroo gripped at Kenma’s shirt leaning in closer.

He wasn’t good enough to be Bokuto’s omega.

“Yes you are, how can you say that,” Kenma sighed into his friends hair.

“Omegas are suppose to be small and pretty and fragile,” 

“Kuroo you’re very attractive, tons of guys and girls look at you as if your like the prettiest person in the room,” Kenma blushed as he whispered sincerely into his friends hair.

Kuroo still didn’t believe him.

He felt guilt set in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was throwing all of this on Kenma and it was probably making him uncomfortable.

“Kuroo omegas come in all different shapes and sizes.” Kenma said firmly. Kuroo sat up at this comment. Kenma usually didn’t enjoy showing his emotions.

“Omegas are our on earth to make our alpha happy-“

“But I’m not good enough to be anyone’s omega,” kuroo talked over him.

“Yes you are Kuroo.” 

“I don’t believe you.”

Kenma promised to keep his secret, and things stayed the same. Kuroo would hang out with Bokuto and pretend that he was a beta. Even though it killed him, it was better this way. Bokuto deserved a beautiful omega. 

Not Kuroo.

 

It wasn’t until his third year that he embraced his inner omega.

Bokuto grew. His hair was now showing black roots and he gre even more muscles if possible. He was about the same height as Kuroo as well.

“Bo!” Kuroo yelled as he hugged his best friend. He’d gotten very used to hiding his feelings for this alpha.

Bokuto Hugged him back genuinely, a huge smile plastered on his face and he held the small of kuroo’s back. 

Bokuto noticed how small kuroo’s waist was and how strong his scent had gotten now. He wanted to breath it in deeper.

“Uh Bo?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto was snatched away from his thoughts and noticed just how awkward the situation was. Kuroo had already let go of him and he was still hugging Kuroo.

“S-sorry,” Bokuto blushed as he backed away.

Kuroo laughed and ruffled Bokuto’s hair before returning to his team. His heart was pounding and he began to sweat.

That was close. Too close. Kuroo has thought. As he grew older he realized that his urges has grown with him and he found it harder to keep his scent glands away from Bokuto’s.

 

“Akaashi I cant keep doing this, I need to tell him I like him,” bokuto said running his hand through his hair. 

The brisk Monday morning air blew as he sat on the steps outside of the gym.

“Then tell him,” Akaashi patted his back before standing.

Bokuto was so screwed.

 

 

The first practice match was about to begin when Kuroo felt it.

His legs started to tremble at first. He thought maybe he was a bit cold but soon his body got hot. 

His scent glands were on fire and he felt a pool of warmth develop in his lower abdomen.

“Captain are you okay? You look sick?” One of the first years asked him. 

Suddenly his breathing became Ridgid as he ran to his bag, tearing it open and looking for his medicine bag.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Kuroo are you in heat,” Kenma whispered coming closer.

Kuroo turned wide eyed at his friend in utter fear. He grabbed Kenma’s shirt and tried to pull himself up but his skin felt like it was on fire and with ever movement, the fabric on his body made him feel uncomfortable.

“I have to leave, before an alpha-“ kuroo started but was cut off by a certain owl.

“K-Kuroo,” Bokuto asked moving closer. Suddenly his senses exploded and he walked closer to the depressed omega.

“Bokuto you have to stay away,” Kenma pleaded, worried he might do something unforgivable.

What Kenma didn’t expect was for Bokuto to jump on Kuroo and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

This brought the attention of the practicing teams in the gym.

It became quiet as all eyes were on the two.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Bokuto growled. He looked angry. Like at any given second he would bite

“Ngh Bokuto I... I,” kuroo breathed as his mind became full of only Bokuto and his woodsy aroma.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were an omega!” Bokuto demanded, shaking Kuroo by the collar of his shirt again.

Kuroo was terrified. He didn’t know what to say. He looked into Bokuto’s angry eyes and saw tears start to surface.

“Tell me,” Bokuto yelled. Kuroo knew it was taking every power within Bokuto to not fuck Kuroo right there on the gym floor. He was scared. He felt helpless. He felt like an omega for once.

“Because I’m not good enough to be your omega,” kuroo pulled his shirt away as he reach for the bench to hoist himself up. His legs trembled as he tried to make a beeline for the doors. 

He felt tears prick at his eyes as he opened the gym doors and felt the cool arm hit his body. It was refreshing only for a second as his body quickly heated back up. He needed to go home. Now.

 

Kuroo got sent home as soon as the coaches figured out what had happened. They also sent Bokuto home for causing a scene. 

“Mom,” kuroo called out as he opened the door to his empty home. He frowned as he remembered his parents had left for business.

He crawled up the stairs to his room and began ripping off his clothes in an attempt to cool down. 

His heart felt heavy. His mind was filled with thoughts of Bokuto and his scent still lingered on his shirt. Kuroo pulled the shirt off and held it against his neck, hoping to feed into his heat with a knock off of Bokuto’s scent.

He felt his face get wet and he could only assume that he’d started to cry. 

Now he really scared Bokuto away.

 

 

Bokuto’s parents grounded him for his outburst.

He was angry. He couldn’t even comprehend what happened.

How could Kuroo lie to him for 3 years. Why would he do that? 

Bokuto rolled over on his bed in a fit of rage and knocked something off his night stand.

His mother stomped up to his room.

“Are you breaking things now? What’s gotten into you?” She asked opening the door.

“Mom I need to talk to you,” Bokuto whined opening his arms.

His mother hugged him tightly before sitting next to him.

He suddenly became very nervous to speak to his mother. He didn’t even know where to start.

“When you met Dad, did you tell him you were an omega?” He asked. 

“Well yes, I think he could tell already though.” She answered a bit confused.

“Have you ever met an omega who tried to hide their secondary gender?” Bokuto then asked. He leaned back on his bed. 

“No I haven’t.”

“I just don’t get it. Why would anyone do that!” Bokuto exclaimed motioning to the ceiling with his arms.

“Maybe they were embarrassed,” his mother tried.

Bokuto thought about that. But Kuroo shouldn’t have been embarrassed. He should’ve just told Bokuto. Then he could be spending his best with Bokuto. He rubbed his eyes angrily and sat up.

“I think I found my mate, but I’m not sure if he wants to be my mate,” Bokuto looked at his mother, who was smiling excitedly.

“Who is it?” 

“Kuroo,” Bokuto blushed.

“Ah, I saw that one coming,” she laughed.

“Wha- how? How’d you even know he was an omega?” Bokuto asked shocked.

“I didn’t, but I saw the way you two looked at each other and I could feel your feelings for each other when ever I was near you two. The fact that he’s an omega just makes it even better,” she answered placing a hand on Bokuto’s leg.

Bokuto sighed. He was real stressed now.

“So what do I do?” He asked again. 

“Go to him,”

“But I messed things up,”

“It’s doesn’t matter, he’s your omega,” 

Bokuto smiled at the thought of that a stood up swiftly. 

He ran through his house and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

 

 

Kuroo was pulled out of his hell by banging on the door. He groaned as he rolled back over in his heap of blankets he called a nest. 

He peeked his head out of the covers when he heard the door being unlocked and foot steps running up the stairs.

Bokuto opened the door to his room and immediately plugged his nose.

“What are you doing here,” kuroo asked weakly. He pulled the cover up higher.

Bokuto sat on his bed, nose still plugged, “Wright listen I gotta plug my nose or I’ll go insane ‘cause it smells good as fuck in here,” Bokuto spoke softly while pinching his nose.

Kuroo looked good.

Too good for Bokuto to keep his sanity for too long.

Kuroo rolled to look at him, “Ngh Bo you can’t be here I’m in heat,” kuroo’s lips trembled as he spoke.

“So you’re an omega?” Bokuto crawled up to Kuroo. He hovered over him taking in the sweet vanilla scent.

Kuroo couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled Bokuto’s face down and smashed their lips together. 

He was expecting Bokuto to pull away in disgust. Expecting him to run out of the room. Expecting him to never talk to Kuroo ever again.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Bokuto to kiss back with the same amount of intensity. He grabbed kuroo’s hip, pushing closer.

“You don’t have clothes on,” Bokuto noticed as he broke the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” kuroo said breathlessly. 

He craved more of Bokuto. He needed more. 

His body was burning and he felt himself growing hard. He was already extremely wet with slick from Bokuto’s cent invading his room.

“I liked you even when I thought you were a beta,” Bokuto breathed against kuroo’s lips, making Kuroo go crazy. 

He got goosebumps as the word rolled off Bokuto’s tongue.

“I’m not good enough to be your omega,” kuroo breathes in heavily, pulling Bokuto closer to his chest.

“You’re beautiful though,” bokuto said.

He said it with such an intensity that Kuroo almost wanted to cry. 

“You make me crazy,” bokuto smiled as he licked near kuroo’s scent gland causing him to arch his back and moan.

“Your skins so smooth,” Bokuto smiled as he ran his hand down kuroo’s bare stomach.

“And you’re so curvy,” he added.

With each touch kuroo’s mind grew fuzzy, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He almost convinced himself that this was all a Dream, that Bokuto wasn’t actually here.

Until Bokuto kisses him again. Passionately but softer as he ran his hand down kuroo’s side.

“I want to be your alpha, Tetsurou,” Bokuto hummed.

Kuroo felt himself grow even harder as he heard his name being called. His skin was so hot. His brain couldn’t handle the mixture of scents. He was on cloud nine. It felt like his brain cells were sizzling off and the only thing left on his mind was Bokuto.

“Then prove it,” kuroo gasped weakly, grabbing at Bokuto’s shirt.

Bokuto gladly did.

 

When Bokuto woke up, he was still inside Kuroo. He pulled the omega closer to him, sending shivers down his own spine as he felt kuroo’s skin against him.

Kuroo blinked his eyes awake and rubbed them before turning to look at Bokuto. He cupped his cheek and smiled.

“Hi,” kuroo whispered in a daze.

“Hey,” Bokuto nuzzled closer to Kuroo, “how’re you feeling?”

“Sore,” kuroo answered, turning and putting his head back on his pillow. Bokuto smiled as he saw the back of kuroo’s neck. 

“I marked you,” bokuto said matter of factly.

Kuroo touched his neck and felt the dull pain as he pressed on the spot.

“So you’re my alpha now,” he smiled into the pillow.

“And you’re my beautiful omega,” Bokuto returned and he kissed kuroo’s neck. 

And for once, Kuroo was happy to be an omega.

Bokuto’s omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read through any of this shit. sorry if it doesn't make any sense cuz I suck ass.


End file.
